Cookie war fare
by Dilapidated- queen-of-all
Summary: When draco becomes obsessed with cookies what is going to stop him taking over the world!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : You really should know by now that this trash could never come from J.K.Even if this does contain delectable cookies.mmmmmm**

**My note: Well another story of cookies..Sigh it's a long road ahead.To anyone who reads this and enjoys it you should read my unfinished story The way the cookie crumbles and if you don't read it then you are just a bad person mmmkay! Enjoy!**

**1:The supposed shit demon**

The dimly lit sinister looking room was being filled with maniacal laughter.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!"

There was a genius at work here and his carefully constructed plans wre going to work. DAMN IT!

He knew they were going to work.

"DRACO! I hear evilly triumphant laughter.WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Nothing!" Draco replied trying to do the whole innocent thing but not quite pulling it off.

"DON'T NOTHING ME YOU LITTLE FLOBBERWORM!" Bellatrix screamed storming up the stairs.Draco meeped .yes he Draco a malfoy meeped in fear and panic.He ran ( No thats not graceful enough for him! Oh I've got it! ) No he fretted around his room hiding his evil plans.He wanted the glory all for himself.After all the sidekicks don't get the hot chicks or guys.(whatever your into)

"Aunty Bell! I didn't hear you come in!You suprised me!"Draco cried out in pretend glee, hiding a palm ful of plans behind his back.

Of course it was impossible not to have heard her as she had just blasted his door down.

"What are you doing? And don't say nothing or I'll tell your parents about those magazines you've been reading! I know your up to something!"

" Me... Up to something!I wouldn't dream of scheming evilly behind your back!"

She gave him a death glare and stormed out.

"And THOSE MAGAZINES AREN'T MINE!...I'M HOLDING THEM FOR A FRIEND!" He shouted at her turned back.

Draco took the plans from behind his back and rubbed his face against them.

"Soon all the cookies shall be mine!..MW" He cut himself off and finished the last part quietly."hahahahahah,"

He lay his plan fondly on his desk and ran to his bed getting out his secret stash.Triple choc chip caramel cookies !He began stuffing his elegant face.

Draco sprawled out peacfully on his bed grasping an empty packet of cookies.He fell into a deep sleep which firstly consisted of world domination then strangely enough turned into a combination of cookies, crazy monkey sex and weasly in a Tu-tu.(Weasly in a Tu-Tu God No! Come on brain think of something more amusing.)Weasly being chased by a dragon.Draco smiled in his sleep which quickly turned into a frown as pansy came into his dream.Ugh! KILL IT ! KILL IT NOW! Using his amazing power of creation he turned her into one of those annoying little dogs that constantly hump your leg.Then a gallant Harry strode in and kicked the annoying little dog.A yelping pansy went flying through the air as Harry swooped over Draco and dipped him low in his arms.

"I SEE YOU!" Draco jolted awake at this intrusion of a suprisingly pleasant non- disturbing dream.

"AAAGH!" He screamed in horror and fell off his bed.He tried to run away but his legs got tangled in his blankets."IT" leant over him he struggled to escape panicking under the mess of blankets.Too late it had him now.

"Great Aunty Muriel"gulp"so nice to see you!"

"Come here my little Dray Dray." She licked her enormous lips and puckered up.Her hairy upper lip was looming over him.Draco broke out in a cold sweat.He could almost here the ominous suspense music off that ridiculous muggle movie Jaws.

He closed his eyes,screwed up his face and took the hit.

He felt like he was being swallowed whole by a crater dwelling mutant slug.The slobber clinging to him and the moustache grazed his skin.Her nose was crushing his,her enormous bejewelled hands dug into his cheeks.Draco suddenly realised he wasn't breathing,he clawed the air in one last plee.Then it was all over spit clinging to him,his eyes unfocused and welts remained in his skin from the sausage fingers.

Muriel left .Probably looking for another victim to suck the soul out of thought draco bitterly wiping his face.

OH GOD WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! a feeling of disgust and horror swept over him as he felt something trying to climb it's way up his throatHe ran to his bathroom and began gagging over his solid silver toilet.The remains of what was triple choc chip caramel cookies specially imported from europe landed in the toilet.Draco closed his eyes hoping to merlin that he had just imagined it..He opened one eye,nothing.He heaved a sigh of relief and rested his head in his arms.

"Ey You! I owe ya one! Jeez louise that bloody beast swallowed me whole!"

Draco raised his head in alarm and looked down at the contents of his toilet.A small chocolate stained figure was slowly emerging.Draco screamed like a little girl and flushed.He ranto his bed and clutched his knees.He began chanting.

"Can't move shit demon will eat me!"

he named it shit demon because of it's brown texture.

The mirror across the room reflected the pathetic imageand snorted ,teasing Draco.

"You call yourself a Malfoy!You're a pussy!Who apart from John Howard would be afraind of the contents of his own toilet."

there is more if you review if you don't well then I shall simply give up.Then I shall go and eat a whole tub of cookie dough .Damn it's going to go straight to my thighs.

Sigh.

Thanx 2 anyone who reads this and reviews if you don't review then I pray that all your cookies will contain semen.Yes I will make sure all the cookies you eat are RUINED!RUINED I TELLS YOU!

Buh -Bye

love da queen


	2. evil leprechauns and nonmedical devices

**disclaimer: Oh the humanity do you have to ruin my dreams of becoming an octopuss ..did i write that out loud. :o ;P**

**I do not own it!**

**My little note m-bob:well you though you could escape my evil rath...Well you were wrong.. I'm not going to laugh evilly and then choke because that is so a cliche so I'm just gonna say to all those about to rocky horror I SALUTE YOU!.**

**By the way did anyone watch the gaelic game between australia and ireland ..I did I was there..NA NA :P**

**I touched Brett deledio!**

**Intro:-Oh my god if I fall asleep it's going to crawl out of the toilet and eat me.That was what Draco was thinking while his new arch nemesis constructed plans of his own.He..He..He..**

**Chapter 2 Travis the tool**

"Does he think he can flush me down the toilet and get away with it! NEVER!HE'LL RUE THE DAY HE WAS BORN!"

(what does rue even mean ? Cha it's a stupid word.I'll look it up in the dictionary 4 ya's K.)

Perhaps a further description of the "shit demon" is in order .Well...I'm gonna start with his well maybe it doesn't even have a gender...Wow... that's weird.I'm going to assume it's a guy he likes to be addresed as Lord Travis the almighty.What a cocky little tool.Travis is about seven centemetres high smaller than your average peice of pooh.He is magical but 2yrs inside a fat womans stomache may have eliminated them.Travis's story begins in sixteenth century Ireland.In case your completely brain dead he is a leprechaun.He lived there (in ireland) until the eighteenth century.He spent most of his time looking up ladies skirts and drinking a hell of a lot of ale..YEAH! Then his happy times ended.That day he was was captured and kept in a cage.

"Oh golly look Barnesy we've caught one."

"Gee it's an ugly looking little turd isn't it ?"

"I'll say and look at it's puncy little pants !"

"Ay how bout you shut your gobs and get me out of this god damned thing!"

The two girls gasped and the little blonde one named kirsten started to cry.

"Don't worry kirsten the ugly little man will get punished." The brunette soothed.

The blonde opened her eyes and wiped away her tears.With an evil glint in her eyes she said,

"You do know how I like to torture little animals."

Travis gulped why did he alwasys fall for the cheese in a cage ..one day he was just going to have to learn.The two girls grabbed the cage rattling it ,then giggling they skipped away.As it happened which it did! The two girls lived in Australia.They had origanally come from Bristol but immigrated to the land down under.When the two girls died from being stuck in a well after doing an experiment to see whether a rabbit or a cat would hit the bottom first.Travis had endured enough of things being poked at him and eventually bit his way out of the wire cage.The lesson he learnt was not all pain is pleasurable.Thats one for the kiddies at home.

After escaping the partial desert.he hopped aboard a convoy of ships heading for England.Somwhere in between england and the stomache he was cooked into a giant cheese wheel..Go figure.Any way he survived and yeah was eaten whole by a fat lady.

-------

Present day...

Travis was sitting thoutfully ,or rather he was planning evil evil things he could do to the retched blonde boy.That boy had the nerve to flush he a lord among leprechauns down the toilet. It just makes me mad!Luckily or unluckily the malfoys were joined to a large underground sewerage system that could be acessed by manholes in the ground.Travis had set up a lair in the undergaround and he was sure his plans were going to work too.he just needed a different angle..Bum bum bum..( yeah that was supposed to be evil music..shut up!)

**Next chapter might take awhile exams are soon! WHY ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHh!**

**Thanks 4 reviewing u gr8 pplz.Your cookies officially do not contain semen!**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Now tell me what are you going to do with your prize?Meh I don't care as long as my cookies aren't spoiled...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...Rove...I mean MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMCOOKIES**

**got to go**

**buh bye luv u lots maybe...**

**love da queen**


	3. evil villains and their mutated pets

Disclaimer:Yes it may shock you to know I don't own it..I know but sadly it's true but I do own a packet of delectible tim tams mmmm chocolatey goodness.

My notey thing: Yes another chapter... tear... but sadly no world domination yet!Thanx to all you persons that reviwed special thanks at the bottom.

Chapter 3: Evil villains and their mutated pets

"Okay so he's not gonna eat me...You can just get off your bed and he's not going to grab you and if he does then your theory is right,the hot one does always die.Either that or they turn evil.Which is partially true .I mean I have been sadistic and idiosyncratic since I was born.Meh that's not really my problem at all though it's that slimy shit demon I've got to be scared of.If there's one thing I know about midgets (which I do ) it's that if you try to flush them dwn the toilet they get extremely pissed.Oh god am I actually talking to myself?"

" Oh ..Well fine then! I thought you were talking to me! But now that your not! You can just go and shove a pineapple up you ass!"

"Ooh touchy! Mirrors are getting terribly hormonal nowadays ."Sneered Draco raising an eyebrow offhandedly.He dangled his feet csutiously off the edge of his bed.He winced as he slowly lowered his feet onto the polished marble floor.He heaved a sigh of relief as nothing grabbed him.He stretched and sniffed himself ( as you know ..you do...Don't you?).

"Whoa ! Evil plans really work up a sweat!" He then bounded off.(Damn you! You morning people make me sick!)

If you don't hold me..EEEEE!

I think I'll SCREAM!

Your loves an incantation

and my bodies seh..xy

I know you wanna hold me..EEE!

and ride me like a broom

VA...VA...VA...VAROOM!

"Frankly the abscence of ab's is dissapointing." The mirror mumbled to itself as Draco was reflected dancing around, in nothing but a pair of highly expensive undergaments from gladrags.The mirror flinched (if it can) as the blonde tried to pull offa michael jackson move...(Ahem..unsuccessfully.)

That moring in the kitchen after a before breakfast snack of unspoiled cookies.

"You seem in an overly good mood do I have to punish you?"Said Bell, seriously considering that option.

"Oh don't worry it has nothing to do with overthrowing the human race...Or you know You."said Draco confidently as his mummy was returning today.

"You are a cocky little shit aren't you!

"Yes and that's one of my good traits ..Well aside from looking damn good in a leather thong!"

there was an awkward silence as bellatrix left the room in a huff.

"Kitty Meow Meow!" Draco called sweetly in the sickening voice people think animals find alluring.Reluctantly kitty Meow Meow strutted in.Almost rolling his eyes at the sound of his own name.Why is it that every evil villain worth their salt (I've never got that)

has got a pet with a gaggingly cutesy name.If you need an example look at Paris Hilton..But you better hurry because she's fading fast.

Kitty looked at his food and gave an almost loathsome look to Draco.He (the cat) thanked god that he used a different name in the company of the ladies..Oh yeah.. His secret name was Hoff-man.Draco looked down at his little black kitty and made those weird incoherent baby noises.But was interupted by..

"Aaaw diddums do you need a nappy wappy?"

Draco turned scowling and saw his aunty trying very hard to do a cute face.

"At least I don't have to take estrogen pills to look like a woman!"

He spat reproachfully.

"That's right for you it comes naturally."She said barely keeping her cool.

"Well for one thing I actually have to pee standing up.You as .. a woman is? Do so on a regular basis despite the psychical boundaries!"

Bellatrix took out her wand he eyes flashing dangerously.

"You're going to wish you hadn't said that!"

"No I just wish I hadn't seen that!"

She screamed and the glasses around her exploded

"Wow you could be an opera singer!" Sarcastically stated Draco immediately knowing he'd gone too far.

He tried to back away but was trapped by the bench.He looked for an esape and began edging his way around the other side .Bellatrix glared and aimed not at him but at his precious kitty.

"Vanquish le' furre' "

Draco gaped at the hideous abomination that was his cat.Bellatrix stood triumphantly as her nephew fell to his knees dramatically throwing his head back and screaming.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kitty just stood there in complete and utter shock.He looked at his hairless freak body and at that moment swore revenge against all wizard kind!

worl domination plans coming soon batteries sold seperately.

**Yes I know it's a tragedy!Oh good gravy what is the world coming to except infinite doom! Heh Heh Heh! **

Yes I know my evil laugh is pathetic but if I make it too maniacal I honest to god scare myself.Oh the cookies must taste so good for these great and almighty people! Phantom Sirius Black  
Yes there should be toast to you but well I have no idea who you are oh well I luv yah! Thanx 4 being a gr8 reviewer and yes I confuse mysel with the last chapter..Hmmm thats a bit worrying karmabelle69  
thank you so much ...darling..you're ..FAB-U-LOUS Chios-gal  
I shall keep it up and I would so take over the world for cookies but I may leave that job to draco leencz  
well i shall... KABLAH Lady Nightstalker  
Thank you! the reason it's so psyhcotically funny is because wait for it... I'm psyhco!

Give yourselves a round of cookies and milk and care not for the media induced images of what a person "should " be. ...Why because I LOVE YOU!

Love and special thanks from the queen

peace and world dominantion ..out!

P.S. subliminal or not so much advertising read the way the cookie crumbles...ooooohhwwoooohhooooohhh oh and check out The part creator of hibbon!


	4. potter the elf! Evil hahaha

**Disclaimer: Ahem I ate a big red candle!No not really but I have been trying to make each of these disclaimerscreative and positively laughable.I didn't do it ( the not doing it pretaining to the harry potter book series.)**

**My Note: Hello every body . Sorry for the very lng hiatus but i had no computer and vowed to stay away from this place as it get's to like 45 degrees.Phwoar has anyone seen brokeback mountain I can't wait!mads mikkelsen rox my boat go tristan luv yah all and once again onwards to world domination! Mush!**

Chapter is it four. maniacal laughter and an elf named potter

Draco had receeded into his room ,dimly lit and sinister looking, as that was how he liked it when he was planning evilly.What had that evil bitch done to his sweet little kitty.Draco tried desperately to find a potion that would reverse the effects.But sadly he didn't find one.Instead of letting his little kitty freeze ,he decided to design a range of kitty clothes for him.(yes I know it sounds terribly gay...but then well..Hitler only had one testicle.)

Later in the Malfoy Study

"There you go my little kitty now you don't look so horrendously ugly.No you don't!" Cooed Draco as he rubbed his nose against kitty meow meows.He leant back holding the hairless freak at arms length.

"Yeah stripes look good on you!" He observed .He dropped kitty onto the floor .Hoffman/ kitty gave Draco a look of deepest loathing

and plotted evil things in his little freak cat brain.Hoffman then stalked off his tail in the air the little green and white tail warmer swing as he moved.Yet Hoffman still held his pom pom beanie covered hat head high in the arrogant Malfoy way.Draco sat on the black leather armoir staring maliciously at his Aunts portrait on the wall who poked her tongue out at him.The blonde narrowed his eyes and walked defiantly over to the wall and grabbed the portrait.He threw it on the couch and began attacking it.

"DRAKEY DRAGON WHERE ARE YOU?"

"MOTHER!"

Draco left his latest project and bounded off to see his mummy.Bellatrix's picture scowled as she looked at her new moustache and monobrow not to mention the stink lines being emmitted from her armpits.

Draco leapt down the stairs all 260 of them and threw his arms around his frail mother.He glared as Bellatrix pushed him out of the way.

"Cissy!"

"Bella!"

The sisters embraced as Draco sniffed indignantly eyeing the many packages levitating over his mothers shoulder,he knocked the siters out of the way as he took a closer look.

'OOOh for Mwah?" and without waiting he wrestled an armful of presents and stumbled inside with them.Narcissa clasped her hands together in front of her face beaming.

"Not until tommorow darling,"She laughed as Draco's face fell and formed a childish pout.Bellatrix sneered.

"But I do have an early present for you."

Narcissa clapped her hands commandingly and a disheveled house elf emerged with snot icicles like stalactites.

"Merry giftmas Draco!" (The Malfoy's didn't celebrate christmas as it was a muggle tradition but they wouldn't pass up an oppurtunity to give presents most can't even afford to look at.They loved to flaunt the fact theyare richer than every one else.)

Draco smiled in glee and wickedly announced to the houself ," your name shall be potter right elf ?" He raised his eyebrows in that oh so cute way.Bella and Narcissa laughed.

"But sir my name is Whippy!" The elf protested.Draco glared at the elf and spat "HOW DARE YOU!' he raised his wand but his mother stopped him and said

"Later Draco I want to hear what's been happening."

Draco glared at bella and grinned wickedly which quickly turned into an eep as she gave hima a look of malevonent warning.Ha thought Draco all I have to do now is show mother my poor innocent defencless little kitty and that bitch is out of here! He did a little victory dance which contained certain pelvic movements his mirror was sure to groan at.

Draco searched everywherefor kitty but didn't find him reasoning that he was probably off torturing innocent little animals.

Kitty was not infact stalking defencless little critters but was investigating a stone pipe protruding from the ground.From the pipe situated in the immacuatly kept lawn echoed evil helium filled lung sounding laughter.Hoffman put a paw cautiously into the pipe and fell yowling into the abbys.

**What's down the pipe ?I mean really you'd have to be a tool or mentally disadvantged or cookie deprived to not have guessed immediatlely what's down there.I'll give you a hint it's not ompa loompa's in a giant orgy okay?Good aah summer holidays hideous forty degree celsius heat lucky me I think I fried my brain down the beach the other day.Grrr bloody hotness die die die!**

**Greetings and salutations and happy day of birth to absolutely all the cookie lovin freaks out there.**

**Mwah**

**love da queen!**


	5. Kitty meow meows business partener

**Disclaimer:Seriously I would make the crappest author ever!I got distracted from writing by the AFL season. And you you stupid port pwerians you don just go around strangling stephen milne. Because he knows some people catch my drift!What? oh yeah i don't own the rites ( or is it rights?...meh) priviliges or wealth to anything relating to the harry potter book or movie series!**

**My note mc bob: ahahahahem...here is me crapping on about everything I was doing before now...begin...OMG I went to see brokeback mountain! it is soo damn sad ! Every time my friend and I (kirsten)see a denim jacket we basically start crying.pathetic I know!OMG end of fashion ROX! ummm... went to see Gellong play Hawthorn (AFL footy teams) expecting geelong to win easily but ladeeda hawthorn won the pretty boys (yeah pretty damn sxc..ah... meow)can actually play footy but I don't care because I got to see shannon Byrnes! oh I love amon! numba 32 for the sydney swans he's awesome.Oh and tadhg is back yes sydney can defend their title oh yeah do the hasselhoff! THE HOFF MUST DIE!I might write a story about how many was there are to kill david hasslehoff hmmmm sounds sxc!.Still continuing to crap on.. sorry!I hope that fricken port adelaide player gets reported for punching and strangling milney! Non cookie eating pooh stains..Oh stumbled upon another Reallly good book series.It's called his dark materials by phillip pullman and side features to I'm assuming gay angels balthamos and baruch. and witches and a magical knife and daemons and harpies and death! it's awesome I wish I had a daemon.Once aagain apologies for not writing for soooo long but footy is an australian tradition..hey why am I explaining myself ! pooh you! read the story or vanquish under the rays of a cookie powered death stick..ray...laser! haha**

**Chapter something. Scraping ones own eyes out and macdamia delight!**

featuring a sticky smelly hoffman a new veangful sidekick an insane asylum and COOOKIES!

The dark abyss ended with a splash as hoffman went ass over tit and landed in human excriment filled water.Un luckily for him the current of the sewerage was to strong to fight against and he was dragged further downstream.The maniacal helium sounding laughter was getting louder and clearer.Hoffman yowled throwing his hairless freak head back .The sopping smelling pompompoms flung off and sank into the murky depths of the unknown.The abscence of the evil cackling was even more disturbing than the laughing it'self.Hoffman only stopped yowling when a squeaky voice questioned him.

"You there! Whaddya think your doin' ? This is my lair for evil for evil plotting !knick off! "

Hoffman almost laughed as he observed his surroundings . _Looks more like a pooh swamp !_ Thought hoffman snobbily.

"ay! at least I'm not a hairless freak!" screeched the evil little person.

_Why you pinickety little bastard ! _thought hoffman taken a back by the guinness and pooh smelling, dwarfling, leprechaun.

Now neither of them even considered how they understood each other but never the less it was the start of a beautiful friend ship!

I'll continue on with this tommorow I just wanted to give you something now!oooh bananas R so arousing dn't ya think ..dude how sexy would a banana flavoured cookie b? wow my own genius astounds me.. wait they're already invented aren't they? Crap... shut up! I'm gonna look on the internet for a recipe

tata thanx heaps

Love da queen

ps drop me a line.. (broke back)

oh n if you want 2 abuse me n stuff my emails k? if u abuse me I'll spit in ur cookies ! good day!


	6. The revealing red negligee'

**Disclaimer Hey the only thing I own and hold the rites to is my banana so you can go go and do that yeah.**

**My note how sad is smallville poor Lex I don't care if you are evil and insane wah I still love yah!hush little bay don't say a word wahahahaha ! X's..Hot dogs are hot so is shannon byrnes i suppose ryan O'keefe is okay too! DamnRating 4 TOMFELTON!**

**Chapter Ummm five the revealing red neglige'**

After hours of agonizing interrogation by his mother and aunty Draco went upstairs to bed contemplating his evil plans and why they only had a success rate of point two.The blonde sighed and suddenly remembered all those delectable goodies that lay down stairs under the portrait of his father and an array of statues similar to the ones inthe ministry of magic ,except they were all looking up at lucius.Anyway Draco snuck spylike out of his room and crept down the stairs _technically _he thought to himself _it is christmas and I'm not disobeying mother hahaha._The portrait of his father stood like the light at the end of the tunnel(which so isn't a train)

"AHAHA smart like A FOX!" He laughed gleefully as he rubbed his hands together and inspected his precious gifts

"Aah cookies," He sighed longingly ,as he ran his nose along the edge of a box.He plonked himself onto the self cleaning silver and marble floor.He opened the box carefully the started shovelling cookies into his mouth without a break in the consistancy until the whole box was gone.He shook the last crumbs onto his tongue and wiped the rest onto the floor where they evaporated.The Malfoy Manor is a a major death trap for fairies and insects.

"Ooh ," he said as he took a seethrough red and white neglige' out of it's box.He ran his fingers through the white fur hem lining.He held it and arms length and said

"ME LIKEY! OH YEAH!"

He ran nimbly up the stairs clutching the mugle sex wear in a pale hand.

2 minutes latewr in front of his now gagging mirror...

"Damn! This thing is hot! It ...It's inspiring..It shall be My MUSE!" Declared Draco who was of course talking about his own reflection.Unbeknown to Draco who was in the midst of checking out his derriere,the elf "potter had popped into his room for some unknown reason (BumBuM Bum)quickly poofing himself away again as he caught sight of well..."the sight".Draco ran around the room gathering his evil dictator and domination plans. Reading each carefully.he crossed out a heading that had read the brew of the living mindless.Changing it to read (no not the revealing red neglige' and how good it looks on me but)

The cookie for the living mindles!

Now if the cookies were to read that they would be appalled as they are strictly good doin critters ..But they can't read yets sooo continue...Draco's evil ingenius plan which has only the limitations of my own mind was to cross mix two potions.The two potions were the brew of the living death and the afectionately named one for all all for one potion which allowed the brewer to telepathically communicate with the drinkers for a period of a week.The combined potion would have a strange affect.The peoples own concious being would be asleep while they're bodies were very much awake and they're minds free for the taking.Draco would control all the bodies' actions with his own mind.

STEP 1.) Brew potions effectivly ..find test subject.

STEP 2.) Break into the worlds biggest cookie distributing companies.. wizard and muggle

STEP 3.)Put vast amounts of potion into ingrediant vats.

STEP 4.) Conquer small meaningless countries like norway and America (Draco geography isn't very good.Plus he hates george Bush and his secret lover John Howard.

STEP 5.) Be the world dictator Yeah! do the running man!.

Unluckily for Draco the neglige' was not mugle made.In fact it was very magical. when the Neglige' was worn it was send images of the person wearing into their lovers brains.Now Narcissa had brought it for herself and lucius so of course the images of draco Went straight to Lucius. Read next week for Lucius's reaction!

-------------

**Poor itzy Darling Draco I'm sorry! next time there is... Travis and Hoffman and Lucius's special point of view.. he he he he he LUV YOU ALL TO CRUMBLES.**

**Love da Queen**

**PS I love lex**


End file.
